


Нет ни тени

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Так почему они хотят тебя убить?





	Нет ни тени

Тим не раз и не два попадался Пугалу, он имел дело с его отравой, будучи по обе стороны кошмаров. Он ко всему готов, он собран, угрюм и нем, он — острие, призма, собирающая остатки сил. Все силы, на самом деле.

Он давно уже не боится увидеть смерть отца снова, потому что в какой-то момент его самым сильным страхом стал испуг. Таким, как он, нельзя бояться. А это значит, что если дать слабину, то наружу полезут незнакомые, чужие монстры.

Или даже он сам.

Тем не менее, Тим знает, что делать, как дышать и двигаться, он выучен и подготовлен, он сам может внушать ужас — ничего сложного на самом деле.

Тим не раз и не два попадался Пугалу, но в этот раз что-то просто идёт не так.

Новая формула, кажется, нет этого выжигающего подушечки пальцев ощущения кислоты, нет тумана и слепых пятен, он просто засыпает, и именно поэтому нервы сдают. Он не готовился просто отключиться.

Может, это просто яд?

Яд-яд-яд. Едва ли.

Тим падает, но не ощущает приземления, и полёта нет тоже, вообще ничего нет, будто он застрял в околоплодных водах, бесполезный и немой, такой маленький. Такой ненужный.

 

Чувства возвращаются постепенно: холодным бетоном под поясницей, затхлым запахом отсыревших стен, гулким звуком пустоты. Только в поле зрения сплошная чернота, и Тим поднимает ладонь к лицу, осторожно касается глаз, тут же отдёргивая пальцы. Его глаза на месте, здесь нет сомнений, но маски нет, нет маски, плаща и пояса, даже обуви больше нет. Холод же всё равно ощущается далёким, будто не с ним.

В темноте время идёт иначе, и в этом есть свой извращённый смысл, похожий на задумку. Тим может идти по пещерам и тоннелям и не сбиться с пути ни одним поворотом, просто потому что помнит, по какую руку и в какую сторону течёт река. Это только навык, и внутренние часы его — навык тоже, нет никакого смысла ломать комедию, но в этот раз что-то идёт не так совершенно глобально.

Он вообще не понимает, сколько сидит так, не замерзая, но и не согреваясь. С ним не говорит никто и никто ему не угрожает, так что кажется, что о нём вообще все позабыли. Он знает, что это не так, потому что это ощущение всегда сидит в его лёгких, он привык жить с ним. Это как контролируемое безумие, как быть психом и говорить отражению каждое утро: эй, приятель. Эй. Дьявол не крал твоё сердце.

Этот дьявол.

Это только иллюзия запустения.

Тем не менее он вздрагивает, когда темноту вспарывает узкая полоса света, вспарывает и ломается об его руки, о чёрную, **чёрную** кожу, которая не пропускает и не отражает свет. Тим знает так много языков, но этого цвета, этой структуры нет ни в одном из них.

Очень сложно описать ничто словами, даже если у тебя их так много.

**Ты здесь.**

Незнакомый, чужой голос звучит сразу в голове, кажется, он вообще не касается ушей, сразу щекочет мозжечок и поглаживает гипофиз, нежно кусает кору головного мозга.

Где это «здесь», чёрт возьми, хочет спросить Тим, но, кажется, язык не слушается. Он вообще не чувствует ни языка, ни губ, но касаться их этими руками так страшно, не так страшно, как потерять всех близких, конечно.

Но не по себе всё равно.

**Кто ты?**

Вопрос звучит так удивлённо, будто это не Тим здесь вообще не понимает, что происходит. Не имею ни малейшего представления, ответил бы он, но так не хочется проверять, есть ли у него вообще возможность это сделать.

**Ты не должен быть живым.**

Да пошёл ты, думает Тим, пошёл ты, но почему-то на одном чистом упрямстве поднимается на ноги сам, и лодыжки в яркой полосе такие же пустые, как будто он чёрная дыра, которая почему-то ничего, кроме света, и не поглощает.

Даже горизонт событий из него получился никчёмный.

Что поделать.

**Ты не выберешься.**

А вот это уже звучит, как вполне себе вызов, и он готов отказаться от собственного имени, если вызовы — не по его части. Тим шагает к свету, стараясь не смотреть на собственные пальцы, и запоздало понимает, что это могла быть только провокация, способ выманить его наружу.

Пускай.

Пускай, думает он и отводит в сторону чёрную тень, протискивается в свет. Секунду назад здесь не было ничего, а теперь он стоит посреди оживлённой, пёстрой улицы. Это точно Готэм, а ещё это точно **не его** Готэм.

**Это не игра.**

Звучит, как предостережение, но на деле — снова провокация, и Тим не поддаётся, нет, нет, сэр.

Он ввинчивается в толпу, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам: беглый взгляд ясно даёт понять: здесь что-то чертовски не так, что-то не так с каждым из этих людей, но что именно? Для того, чтобы узнать, что, надо всмотреться, а к этому Тим всё ещё не готов.

**Куда ты идёшь?**

Бесплотному голосу, кажется, любопытно, но Тиму любопытнее, он готов поспорить; его выжигает интерес: от него правда ждут ответа? Действительно?

Неважно.

Ему кажется, будто за ним идут по пятам, но только кажется.

На крышах Тиму спокойнее, и сейчас так кстати не ощущать холода босыми ногами, не отвлекаться на мелкие камешки на земле. Он взлетает вверх по пожарной лестнице, и голос молчит, будто ожидая следующего шага. Когда Тим подтягивается на руках, забираясь на крышу, голос звучит самую малость удивлённо.

**Такой незаметный.**

Это не твои слова, почти-огрызается Тим, но про себя, только про себя, потому что секрет в молчании. Он отравлен. Он не знает, какие именно слова покинут его рот нервными шустрыми птичками.

Это фраза Дика, на самом деле, он часто хвалил Тима за незаметность, упуская из виду главное: это только теперь стало выучкой, прежде же было только проклятьем.

Город вокруг сияющий, как светящийся планктон в океане, и такой же подвижный.

Настоящий Готэм никогда не вздымал острую спину, только щерился окнами брошенных заводов.

Тиму кажется, или голос в голове смеётся?

В следующий миг он бросается в сторону, кувырком уходит от чужого приземления. Дик легко опускается на крышу, будто он всё ещё мальчик-гимнаст, а не тот, кто с лёгкостью может подменить Бэтмена. Тим уже даже набирает полные лёгкие воздуха, но успевает сдержаться.

Он знает, как это работает.

Вот ты думаешь, что говоришь «Найтвинг», а вот в реальном мире перед тобой Пугало вместо Дика, а ты сдаёшь чужую тайну личности вместо слов на Н.

Но это действительно может быть Дик.

Так что Тим встаёт на ноги, замирает прямо перед ним, перед его взглядом, и понимает, что тот его просто не видит.

Не замечает.

И в этом нет ничего нового на самом деле.

Всё привычно и знакомо до боли, но в этом Дике что-то чертовски не так. Он слишком плавный, слишком тихий, таким мог быть Брюс или сам Тим. Для Тима давно уже ничто не слишком.

Он запоздало понимает, что на самом деле не так: Дик не улыбается.

У Дика вообще нет рта, так что нет никаких сомнений в вымышленности мира, вот только что это за мир такой, чёрт возьми, что за мир.

**А был ли у него вообще рот?**

Тональность голоса меняется, и он теперь скорее женский, но всё же, всё же.

Тим протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться синей птицы на груди Дика, но отдёргивает ладонь, понимая, что не чувствует тепла чужого тела. Дик неуловимо лёгким движением просто огибает его, не касаясь, будто не замечая того, что сам отклоняется, и бежит дальше. Бежит за кем-то. Бежит совершенно один.

Тиму ничего не остаётся, кроме как молча последовать за ним, и это тоже привычно. Так было когда-то давно, до того как Тим надел плащ, и после, когда Дик так недолго был Бэтменом, а потом ещё раз, когда место Тима уже занял Дэмиен. Так он шёл за Диком всегда, и почему что-то должно было бы измениться теперь, в самом деле.

Тридцать семь секунд уходит на то, чтобы понять, что Дик ни за кем не гонится, просто петляет, заметая следы на пути к пещере.

Ещё пятьдесят четыре — на то, чтобы осознать, что Дик пытается запутать того, кого нельзя сбить со следа.

Тяжёлая, массивная тень движется за ними лениво, рывками, с хищной грацией и едва уловимым стуком металла — так в карманах Джейсона бьются друг об друга полные магазины.

Хочется смеяться, потому что неужели Дик пытается обвести вокруг пальца Красного Колпака, неужели он забыл, что Джейсон рос в этой чёртовой пещере, и что он один не промёрз в ней до костей.

Не успел.

Всё же Тим иррационально заражается духом погони ( **бегства** ) и прибавляет ходу. То, что Дик не видит его, облегчает задачу. То, что его не замечает Дэмиен, обернувшийся на шум у входа в пещеру, всё равно оказывается неожиданностью.

И всё же по-настоящему пугает даже не это, а то, что Джейсон видит его превосходно.

Он ухмыляется ему, сбрасывая со спины Дэмиена, отбиваясь от Дика точными, выверенными движениями, улыбается так, будто рассчитывал на небольшую удачу, а в итоге сорвал джекпот.

Тим смотрит только на него, боясь опустить взгляд и увидеть, насколько пусты его руки в выжигающем свете ламп в начале длинного тоннеля.

Запоздало его догоняет пониманием, что у Джейсона рот всё-таки есть, и это должно радовать, наверное, вот только в последний раз, когда они виделись, эти губы произнесли над теряющим сознанием Тимом «Он мёртв». И Дик не то чтобы поверил, ладно, но, если по-честному, Джейсон не то чтобы солгал.

Какая-то его часть действительно умерла там, и ещё по кусочку каждый раз, когда для боли не оставалось больше места. Когда погиб его отец — и подумать только, у Тима шрам теперь точно в том же месте — когда Дэмиен разбил его спиной витрину с костюмом Джейсона. С реликвией. С пережитком и памятью.

Джей ухмыляется шире, но не произносит ни слова. Только голос в голове не унимается, почти срывается на хохот:

**Они ведь такие же, как ты, все вы из одного гнёздышка, птиченька.**

Тим сжимает челюсти до боли, так, что мышцы сводит, но молчит всё равно.

Да, они такие же, те же принципы, та же выучка — в той или иной степени. Та же фамилия — всегда вторая, даже у Дэмиена. Те же цвета в прошлом и то же забвение в будущем. Одна общая боль на всех.

**Так почему они хотят тебя убить?**

Когда Джейсон заносит руку для удара, Тим способен лишь устало уклониться.

Или Джейсон всё-таки не видит его — он разворачивается, пытаясь достать Дика, и серьёзно? Так демонстративно ты бьёшь теперь? Тим не тратит силы на неслышный крик. Даже несмотря на то, что было бы так удобно выкричаться в безопасности, которой нет.

На самом деле его и в жизни никто не слышит — кричи, сколько влезет, срывая горло.

А удар и правда слишком демонстративный, так много времени на блок и контратаку, но кулак, кажется, всё же проезжается по скуле Дика.

Неудивительно. Джейсон всегда был лучшим — идеальным Робином. Может статься, потому что не успел вырасти из костюма, стал насекомым в янтаре, образцом, подающим такие большие надежды. Это всё перекрывало, так?

А потом он вернулся и погрёб эти надежды под горой трупов.

Но остался идеальным всё равно, потому что Робин умер в ту ночь.

Вернулся кто-то совсем другой.

Тим смотрит на поддавки старших братьев и не может отвести взгляд.

Драки Дика и Джейсона всегда были лишь игрой в ненависть. Драки Тима и Джейсона неизбежно оставались игрой на выживание.

Постоянство при этом давит на барабанные перепонки, будто толща океанической воды, запоздало давая Тиму понять, в чём действительно есть проблема. Джейсон бросает на него косой взгляд, не прекращая скалиться в улыбке, делает подсечку. Дик легко подпрыгивает — невесомый и безмолвный. И это не удивляет тоже.

Удивляет собственная осторожность.

Их семья остаётся странной стаей больше, чем тем, к чему привыкли другие, такие, как Барт, такие, как Кларк. Это не значит, что они не любят друг друга. Это значит только, что любовь никогда не имела значения.

Тим дёргается, когда Джейсон отбивает одну из эскрима и та летит мимо его лодыжки.

Так легко отдавать всё семье и работе, что суть нераздельны для каждого из них, не помня о том, что каждая встреча может стать последней. Ничего циничного — ничего постоянного, просто Тим не верит в будущее, а будущее, кажется, немного не верит в Тима.

Джейсон такой настоящий здесь, потому что сам себе живой пример и доказательство смерти в одном лице. Тим смутно надеется, что сегодня никто не умрёт.

Каждый чёртов день он поднимается с постели, не веря, что кто-то из них останется в его жизни — потому что сам он функция, инструмент, сбалансированный и послушный. Станет ненужным — и лежать ему в коробке, пока ржавчина не разъест рёбра.

В груди начинает неприятно тянуть.

Джейсон оборачивается, отступая, и почему-то меняется в лице, глядя на него. А потом протягивает ему руку — и Тим даже не сразу понимает, в чём дело. На самом деле не понимает, пока не замечает пристального взгляда Бэтмена. Визоры тускло светятся в темноте, и Найтвинг с Робином смотрят на него неотрывно, несколько долгих, тягучих секунд, пока что-то в этой звенящей тишине не меняется неуловимо, заставляя Тима отшатнуться и сорваться на бег — едва сделав первый шаг.

Джейсон бежит — не за ним и не от него, а с ним вместе, и это, пожалуй, удивительнее всего остального.

Пистолеты глухо бьются о его бёдра на каждый шаг, и нет времени посмотреть, улыбается ли он сейчас, этот сукин сын, так что Тим прибавляет скорости, слыша сзади тихий шелест плаща, свист воздуха, рассечённого сальто, и ещё тишину, слишком настоящую, чтобы поверить, что за ним не гонится прирождённый убийца, выросший с лучшими ниндзя вместо нянек.

Джейсон, кажется, смеётся.

Тоннель уводит их всё дальше вглубь — и выводит на крыши.

Тим устал удивляться вывертам пространства, и гораздо больше его волнует Джейсон, стоящий рядом, улыбающийся и довольный, будто Тим разгадал его загадку, над которой остальные бились долгие годы.

Голос Джейсона тоже звучит в его голове, смеющийся, но напряженный.

«Сражайся».

У меня нет оружия, не отвечает Тим, показывая раскрытыми свои чёрные ладони.

«Тебе не нужно оружие».

Судя по тому, что в любой момент на крыше их может оказаться уже пятеро, как раз оно ему необходимо.

Бэтмен, Найтвинг и Робин не спешат нападать, и когда они встают напротив, Тиму на мгновение кажется, что молчаливое противостояние уже было. Будто была черта, отделяющая бракованных малиновок, и он подтвердил, что ни на что не годится, когда… когда что? Он не знает. Когда надел костюм при живых родителях? Когда научился лгать Бэтмену? Когда освободил Джейсона из тюрьмы?

Когда надел костюм Красного Робина?

Дик стоит чуть позади Брюса — по правую его руку. Дэмиен — по левую, и это тоже так неправильно. Привычное, знакомое зло ни за что бы не согласилось уступить своё место подле правой длани отца. Ни за что.

Осознавать кого-то постоянной в уравнении своей жизни — так странно, почти невозможно. Даже родители такой постоянной не оказались.

Но в эту самую минуту Тим, кажется, готов попробовать.

Он знает, что не станет сражаться с ними.

Всё просто — нельзя победить идею. Его разум может, вполне способен выжечь себя дотла, но бороться с идеями бесполезно. Тим пятится, отступает назад, и Джейсон не поворачивает головы.

Тим отступает назад и спотыкается — так глупо, о невысокий край крыши.

Перевёрнутый вверх ногами Готэм выглядит так, будто наконец падает с небес на землю.

Джейсон не успевает его поймать.

***

— Заменыш, ты всех напугал, блядь, до усрачки.

Силуэт на фоне яркого света неразличим, но голос, голос — вполне узнаваем..

— Тебе повезло, что Джейсон за тобой погнался, — голос Дика звучит глухо и хрипло, будто он долго кричал. И никак не мог докричаться. — Ты так быстро бежал. Надо будет сказать Брюсу, что мы слишком хорошо тебя натренировали.

Первые слова после долгого молчания режут горло, продираются через него настоящим варевом из колючек.

— Ничто не слишком.

Дежа вю обжигает разум, и чувство нельзя назвать приятным.

— Я бы догнал его.

Силуэт исчезает. Остаётся только слепящий белый свет, к которому глаза никак не могут привыкнуть. Боль в мышцах пока ещё далёкая и блёклая, как воспоминания о давно позабытом.

— У асфальта? — самодовольство Дэмиена можно ложками черпать, и никогда не увидишь дна. — Поцеловались бы с дорогой оба, отличная бы вышла яичница.

Свет постепенно перестаёт слепить. Лица всё ещё нечёткие, но Тим хотя бы может повернуть голову. Хотя бы может найти взглядом кого-то. Он находит Джейсона.

— Почему ты спас меня?

— Дик, он точно головой не бился?

За бравадой Джейсона теперь ясно слышно беспокойство. Были бы силы — Тим рассмеялся бы. Но сил нет. Он не сводит с Джейсона взгляд. Это нормально и привычно, но нет ничего нормального в том, что Джей его взгляда не выдерживает.

— Ненавижу тебя настолько, что не желаю видеть кейс с твоим — очередным ворованным у меня, кстати — костюмом рядом со своим. И да, это угроза.

Тим смеётся, смех обжигает лёгкие, как будто в пещере теперь все дышат керосином. Хочется надеяться, что это не так. Из уст Джейсона даже угроза звучит сейчас как почти-признание.

Голос в голове молчит.


End file.
